Relaciones Israel-Italia/Italia
Presidentes italianos con mandatarios israelíes Sergio Mattarella= Sergio Mattarella Benjamin Netanyahu - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Il Presidente Sergio Mattarella con il Primo Ministro dello Stato d'Israele, Benjamin Netanyahu nel corso delle dichiarazioni alla stampa. Foto: Presidenza della Repubblica |-| Giorgio Napolitano= Giorgio Napolitano Giorgio Napolitano - Shimon Peres.jpg| L-R: Shimon Peres, Giorgio Napolitano, PresidFlash90 Benjamin Netanyahu - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| Italian President Napolitano meets Netanyahu, Livni. AP Archive |-| Carlo Azeglio Ciampi= Carlo Azeglio Ciampi Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Shimon Peres.jpg| Shimon Peres nel 2000 a Roma: incontra al Quirinale l’allora presidente della Repubblica Carlo Azeglio Ciampi (Ansa) Ehud Barak - Sin imagen.jpg| Israeli Prime Minister Ehud Barak (R) shakes hands with Italian President Carlo Azeglio Ciampi during their meeting in Jerusalem 11 October 1999. Ariel Sharon - Carlo Azeglio Ciampi.jpg| 2001, con il presidente israeliano Ariel Sharon |-| Sandro Pertini= Sandro Pertini Shimon Peres - Sin imagen.jpg| Simon Peres almorzará hoy con el presidente de la República, Sandro Pertini. Roma 20 FEB 1985 Primeros ministros italianos con mandatarios israelíes Paolo Gentiloni= Paolo Gentiloni Benjamín Netanyahu - Paolo Gentinoli.jpg| Israeli Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu warned that a deal with Iran will give the “Islamic State of Iran” a direct path to nuclear weapons. Netanyahu met Tuesday in Jerusalem with Italian Foreign Minister Paolo Gentiloni. (Photo: Haim Zah/Israel Government Press Office) |-| Matteo Renzi= Matteo Renzi Benjamín Netanyahu - Matteo Renzi.jpg| Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu meets Italian Prime Minister Matteo Renzi. (photo credit:AMOS BEN-GERSHOM/GPO) |-| Enrico Letta= Enrico Letta Enrico Letta - Shimon Peres.jpg| Shimon Peres con Enrico Letta. Mosaico Benjamín Netanyahu - Enrico Letta.jpg| Israels' Benjamin Netanyahu, left, shakes hands with Italian Prime Minister Enrico Letta, during a meeting at Villa Madama in Rome on Monday. (ALESSANDRO BIANCHI / REUTERS) |-| Mario Monti= Mario Monti Mario Monti - Shimon Peres.jpg| Il presidente israeliano Shimon Peres e il Presidente del Consiglio Mario Monti (Newpress) Benjamín Netanyahu - Mario Monti.jpg| Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu (right) meets his counterpart Mario Monti in Jerusalem on October 25. (photo credit: Marc Israel Sellemn/Flash90) |-| Silvio Berlusconi= Silvio Berlusconi Shimon Peres - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Israeli Foreign Minister in Italy for talks with Berlusconi. AP Archive Ehud Barak - Sin imagen.jpg| Israel's Defence Minister Ehud Barak (L), Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi (C) and Israeli President Shimon Peres attend a lunch held in Berlusconi�s honour on February 03, 2010 at Peres' residence in Jerusalem. AFP PHOTO/POOL/Miriam Alster Ariel Sharon - Sin imagen.jpg| Israeli Prime Minister Ariel Sharon (L) and his Italian counterpart Silvio Berlusconi shake hands after giving a joint press conference in Jerusalem 09 June 2003. Berlusconi is on a regional tour that will also take him to Egypt and Jordan. AFP PHOTO/Gali TIBBON Ehud Olmert - Sin imagen.jpg| Israeli Deputy Premier Ehud Olmert (L) shakes hands with Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi prior their meeting at Chigi palace in Rome 29 September 2004. Benjamín Netanyahu - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| הצדדים חתמו על שמונה הסכמים של שיתוף פעולה. נתניהו וברלוסקוני, היום ברומא (צילום: עמוס בן גרשום, לע"מ) |-| Romano Prodi= Romano Prodi Romano Prodi - Shimon Peres.jpg| Shimon Peres: il militare visionario sognava la pace con la Palestina. Foto: romanoprodi.it Ehud Barak - Romano Prodi.jpg| Italian premier Prodi visits Middle East, Netanyahu, Barak. AP Archive Ariel Sharon - Sin imagen.jpg| Israeli Prime Minister Ariel Sharon (C) and European Commission President Romano Prodi (R) listen to Belgian Prime Minister Guy Verhofstadt, whose country holds the EU's rotating presidency, as they start their meeting November 18, 2001 in Jerusalem. Sharon urged the European Union to stop transferring funds to the Palestinian Authority which he said was spent on weapons to use against Israel. Ehud Ólmert - Romano Prodi.jpg| El primer ministro italiano, Romano Prodi (der.) posa junto a su homólogo israelí, Ehud Olmert, al finalizar la rueda de prensa. La Prensa Benjamín Netanyahu - Romano Prodi.jpg| Italian premier Prodi visits Middle East, meets Netanyahu. AP Archive |-| Massimo D'Alema= Massimo D'Alema Shimon Peres - Sin imagen.jpg| Italy's Foreign Minister Massimo D'alema (R) meets Israel's President Shimon Peres before Ehud Barak - Massimo D'Alema.jpg| Before chairing the Cabinet meeting, Ehud Barak met Italian Prime Minister Massimo D'Alema. AP Archive Ehud Olmert - Massimo D'Alema.jpg| Olmert greeting Italian Foreign Minister Massimo D'Alema. AP Archive |-| Carlo Azeglio Ciampi= Carlo Azeglio Ciampi Ver sección Presidentes de Italia |-| Giulio Andreotti= Giulio Andreotti Giulio Andreotti - Golda Meir.jpg| 1972 - NELLA FOTO GIULIO ANDREOTTI CON IL PREMIER ISRAELIANO GOLDA MEIR (68 / 91). MONRIF NET Isaac Shamir - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian politician Giulio Andreotti sitting with Israeli politician Yitzhak Shamir. 1980s. Giulio Andreotti - Shimon Peres.jpg| Andreotti riceve Shimon Peres. Archivio Cicconi Fuentes Categoría:Israel-Italia